I promised to protect her!
by WithBrokenWings
Summary: A written form of the part where Shinn placed Stellar into the river.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Seed Destiny.**

**Author's Note:** This is just a written form of the part in episode 33 where Shinn placed Stellar into the river, including all the flashback scenes that Shinn had. This is just something that I wrote for fun and because I felt very sad and sorry when I watched that part in the episode. It is one of the saddest moments that I have ever seen in the whole Gundam Seed Destiny. You may read it if you want, it doesn't matter whether you want to review or not. Just don't give any flames, and please don't say that Stellar deserved to die or the like. I have heard it many times already, but I still believe truly that Stellar does _not _deserve to die.

**I promised to protect her!**

It was snowing and a Gundam stood on the riverbank covered with snow. It slowly treaded into the water. The cockpit opened to reveal the dark haired pilot carrying a yellow-haired girl in his arms, a grim expression on his face. Shinn touched her face gently and brought it close to his own.

_Stellar was dancing on a cliff beside the sea, swirling around and around happily, without a worry in the world. _

_Then, she fell and was struggling in the sea, afraid that she would drown._

_Stellar handed a shell that she had picked up, smiling at him and sitting down beside him. Embarrassed because they were both undressed, he turned to one side. _

Placing her head against his chest, he remembered how they had once fought with each other and how she had sprang on him from the bed, thinking that he was going to harm her.

_Stellar's eyes closed and struggling, with tears in her eyes, saying," I'm scared of this place…!" She coughed a little. Shinn looked at her in concern. "Protect me…" Shinn's eyes were wide open. "Shinn… You said that you would protect Stellar…" her voice was weak and soft. He could tell that she was struggling and in pain._

Shinn gritted his teeth.

"_Stellar… Stellar…!" Shinn was holding Stellar on the site of the battle. Tears were rolling down his face. He held her hand with one hand, putting the other around her shoulders. Stellar opened her eyes slowly. "Shinn… I like you…" she said before closing her eyelids. Shinn's eyes opened wide. "Stellar!" he shouted, voice echoing. Stellar's hand fell to the ground, her eyelids still closed, her body limp and unmoving. _

Shinn sobbed, hugging Stellar's body gently, hands shaking. "It's alright now, Stellar." He said, voice wavering.

Impulse stretched out its hand right above the surface of the water. Shinn stepped out, carrying Stellar's limp body in his arms, onto Impulse's hand. Stopping at the edge, he knelt down. "There's nothing to be afraid of anymore." He said, bringing Stellar's face up leaning against his shoulder.

Sniffing hard, he said, "Nothing will hurt you anymore." Tears rolled down his face, falling onto Stellar's cheek. "So…"

He placed her gently on the water. Tears were still flowing down his cheeks continuously.

_Shinn was holding Stellar on the site of the battle where she died, body shaking. The ZAFT soldiers held their guns, looking at him and backed up as he moved past them. _

"Nothing will come to scare you anymore…"

_He held her body, walking to Impulse. _

"Nobody will come to hurt you anymore…"

_Captain Gladys and the others were got up, puzzled and shocked as Impulse took off._

Shinn let go of Stellar. Her body started to sink into the water. "So… Please rest here…"

Stellar sank deeper; the necklace with the shell Shinn had returned her twirling around in the water.

"…in peace." Stellar continued to sink slowly. Shinn bowed his head down, crying.

"I promised to protect her! I… I promised to protect her!" He brought his head closer to the ground. "Stellar! I'm so sorry!" he sobbed. Stellar's body sank deeper until it could no longer be seen anymore.

Tears fell down onto his hands. The whole Gundam was coated with snow.

After a while, Shinn got up, the snow on his back falling to the ground, and a look of revenge on his face.


End file.
